


我们可以在一起Part.b

by HexQ



Category: p2p - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Summary: B线后续，两个变态，重口，下品，有项圈使用。





	我们可以在一起Part.b

B.

“我…我没……”

“你没少偷拍我吧，也挺不容易的，顶着那么大太阳。”

店里老板还算人道主义，没抠门儿黑心到家，虽然人还不多，空调却开的很足。可彭磊却硬是一瞬间湿的比扛着毒日头缩在阴影里时还厉害，下意识就要蜷起自己。但他那么高大一个人又能往哪里躲呢？别说这儿根本还没什么人，就是有，他觉得在对方貌不惊人好像跟朋友闲聊谈天，可实际上又比机器还精准的目光锁定下，他根本就无处可逃。他甚至都不知道什么时候自己居然已经走到了足够听见这话同时也足够让别人不注意到这段对话的距离，他还杵着像被定格洗坏了的胶卷不知如何是好，上菜的服务员却先一步替他做好了决定。

“两位拼桌是吗？”

“对，他跟我一块儿的，再上套餐具就行了。”

庞宽微笑以对，让彭磊越发觉得他深不可测，可屁股却鬼使神差的朝着那人给他拉开还往自己挪近了几分的椅子坐了下去。他几乎是坐下的一瞬间就把自己缩的更像一团即将被主人抛弃的小狗了，庞宽都禁不住为这位加害者如今楚楚可怜的行径笑出声。

“他们这儿鸡爪挺不错的，我再给你加一份儿吧。”

好像他们真就是他乡遇故知，打小一块儿长大的铁瓷儿一样。

而且明明听起来是询问，脸上也始终笑眯眯的，却从头到尾都没给人半分拒绝余地。可又显然不能说是强迫，因为确实是彭磊自己走过来的，是他一直在追着他，他过去是这么觉得的。可现在他突然发觉也许一直都是他在引诱他，他以为自己发现了一轮手无寸铁的月亮，透过相机和一个摇滚乐手隐秘热恋，他以为。

可结果他是撞上了一个披着人皮的白骨精给变出来的幻影，但他从来就不是孙悟空。他现在只觉得自己是即将要被吞掉的那只公螳螂，可他甚至压根就没想跑。

“吃点儿，你饿一天了吧。”

庞宽给他分了一碗粥，可他却只想到那个被汉尼拔开颅之前喂食牡蛎的囚徒。他咽了口唾沫，没伸手接，也还是没说出话。

“我不会报警的。”

庞宽又冲着他几乎可以说是温柔的一笑，眼睛里却闪过了无机质的金属光泽，就像下一秒就能掏出把刀割开他的喉咙。

“只要你乖乖听话。”

彭磊克制不住的在他掌心里抖了一下，被搂住的肩膀越发麻木滚烫。耳尖也被那口贴近吹过来的热气点燃，低着头更不敢看人，只哆哆嗦嗦的跟帕金森提前报道似的拿起了筷子。庞宽好像笑的更开心了。

“怎么着儿，这么大人还要我喂你啊？”

“不…不用。”

他知道这人绝对说到做到，虽然他也不明白自己到底为什么知道。他本来应该比庞宽的前女友甚至爸妈都更熟悉这个男人，但这会儿他突然又不确定了。他只能下意识服从抓起勺子食不知味的舀了一口塞进嘴里，喉咙没被滋润反而越发干涩，连带着下身都是一紧。

他硬了。

而庞宽显然是个细致入微的观察者，他借着耷拉下来松松垮垮盖在人腿上的桌布把手伸到彭磊两腿之间，拍小狗脑袋似的拍了拍那凸起的一块儿，逼的彭磊差点要惊呼出声。但彭磊一向耐性很好，这本是他为数不多还颇引以为豪的一点，可现在却只带给他加倍的折磨。

“庞宽……”

他不知道自己为什么要向凶手求救，但他眼睛里憋着水眨巴的模样显然取悦了被他呼唤名字的始作俑者。庞宽抽回手，在他头上拍了拍，一副人畜无害邻家好朋友似的模样发问。

“吃饱了吗？”

他下意识就要点头想无论如何也快点逃离这个人越来越多的饭厅，却被敏锐的第六感刺了一下，着急忙慌扒拉完碗里的粥又夹了两个煎饺嚼下去才敢点头。庞宽这回是真笑的更开心了。

“那结账吧，你请我吃饭，这就算约会了。”

他本来应该觉得毛骨悚然，可又诡异的涌起一丝不可告人的甜蜜。他猜庞宽都看在眼里，但除了低着脑袋买单，他什么都做不了。

“你喜欢我啊？”

旅馆门被关上的瞬间他才刚来得及反应这吃东西的地方离的距离实在太短，可还没来得及回答这个完全也没有多少互动成分更像陈述事实的问句，就被扑面而来的浓烈血腥味儿刺的一阵反胃，再也顾不上别的，赶快先冲去厕所把刚才强塞的那点儿东西吐了个干净。

如果他没疯，他刚才绝对是看见了一地还没收拾的碎肉块儿，人的。

“害怕吗？”

他也不知道抱着什么心情居然就又走出来，可能是连翻惊吓太大让他都忘了逃忘了躲，也可能是庞宽。他宁愿是前者。

“你看见的那些，那些上班儿遛狗还有演出什么的，都是假的，演给人看的。”

庞宽似乎也不那么介意要一个答案，他像是已经得到了什么令人满意的回复，边收拾清理东西边一件件装回本该是装键盘的手提包里，瞟了他一眼就自顾自继续说下去。

“刚开始我还以为哪儿出纰漏给谁发现了呢，没想到随便接一活儿还能碰上这么有意思的事儿。”

彭磊不知道该说些什么，虽然他大多数时候在大多数眼里也许都不算健谈，但他大概也很少像现在这么沉默。

“你报警吗？”

庞宽擦好最后一件儿彭磊也没仔细看是什么的东西，终于正眼看向他。他心里觉得这一切都太可怕了，他得跑，得从这三流cult片儿都不如的荒诞现实里头醒过来，可能还得喊人。但他却只是摇了摇头。

庞宽又乐了，把胳膊支在腿上，用手托着下巴继续盯着他。那双手上的血也不知道弄没弄干净，彭磊想。大概也弄不干净了，随即他又自己在心里补充。

“那去你那儿吧，待会儿这边就该有人来善后退房了，我正好还在你屋里头搁了点儿东西。”

彭磊没问他为什么会知道自己会订他隔壁的房间，也没问他是怎么给放进去的东西，他只木然又乖顺的打开房间让这个杀人凶手登堂入室，脑子居然像又恢复运转似的还开始了自我调侃。原来报应这事儿还真有啊？

他看着庞宽从他房间的抽屉里扒拉出一个项圈儿，还挺朋克摇滚那种范儿，是带铆钉的黑色皮质款。随后又摸出一条红色的绳子，就像他遛狗时候用的同款，前头有一把钥匙别腰上用的那种活扣，正好能卡在项圈上。他觉得有什么地方要爆炸了。

“过来吧，还傻愣着干嘛，你看我遛狗那会儿就琢磨这事儿了吧。”

他脑子里绷着一根弦告诉他再往前那就是回视他的深渊，是地狱无间。可他这回却又是点了点头，塌着背走过去，拿起项圈垫脚系在人脖子上。这事儿挺怪的，他明明应该比庞宽高，可够他的时候却要垫脚。

但他立刻也就不再去想了，反正怪事也不差这一件。

“对了，我还真挺喜欢玩儿乐队的，会弹点儿乐器也是真的。”

他们交换完一个吻，庞宽贴着他的嘴唇念叨，他边把红绳的一端扣在项圈上，边也点头黏黏糊糊的吻回去。

“我会弹点儿吉他。”

“那我得好好试试你。”

庞宽又拍了拍他的脑袋，明明他脖子上才是拴着绳儿的那个，彭磊却更像他的狗。

“不过别用手了，得用嘴。”

他从来没试过这事儿，甚至没怎么太想过。至少在遇见庞宽以前是从来没想过。但他就这么跪着趴了下去，连拉拉链都不敢上手，只像要溺水的人连刀刃都要死死抓牢似的攥着绳子，好一会儿才拿牙扽开对方牛仔裤的拉链，啪的一声就被弹出来的阴茎一巴掌拍在脸上，他甚至来不及感叹这人居然没穿内裤。

男性独有的气息钻了他一鼻子，按说应该不是什么好闻味道，再加上头一回，犯恶心都合情合理。但可能是刚才一肚子东西都吐干净了，这会儿真饿疯了也说不定，他往嘴里吞那劲几乎都带了点儿迫不及待的意思，没注意牙就磕到人软肉上。

“嘶——”

头上那人疼的倒吸口凉气，下一秒就掐着他脖子往他喉咙里狠干了一下，他被顶出生理反应，眼眶见湿也忍不住胃里有点往上反，饿着肚子被折腾下身还硬的难受，说不出是色欲还是什么熏心，居然就扯了一下手里的那截绳索。

“……庞宽，我难受，你帮帮我。”

他几乎已经做好被杀死的准备，死前遗言既不体面还大着舌头含混不清。可庞宽却没让他死。

庞宽只是保持着那副刻画好一般的微笑又冷冷淡淡的看他一眼，随即就推着他让他躺平，自己无声又干脆的匍匐下去，与彭磊之前生涩的举动截然不同，教科书般流畅的把拉链咬开，舌头比手指都更灵活的包裹住他硬热的男性生殖器舔弄，不时还有节奏的拿舌尖刮擦过他早就冒水的马眼，彭磊只要稍微一抬头就能看见他吮吸着自己阴茎嘬到脸颊都凹陷的画面，可他实在又撑不住去观赏这副美景，只一阵阵腰软的盯着天花板上的裂缝喘粗气。他现在觉得庞宽可能确实是要让他死了。

他在沿着脊柱一阵阵上窜的过电感中又隐隐生出点怒气，像刚在急救室里被救活第一反应却是要喝可乐一样无理取闹，天知道他根本就不爱喝这些。或许是因为他连死都不怕彻底疯了吧，他又猛的拽了一下手里的绳子，同时恶意的挺腰，不出所料呛的庞宽一阵咳嗽。

“你更硬了。”

他都不知道自己怎么观察到的这些，脑子跟被外星人入侵接管了似的生出一种胆大包天，语气却又还带着他作为懦弱人类的心虚。

庞宽的不反驳助长了他的气焰，虽然他还是带着一种下意识就要退却的气息，手里的绳子却更收紧了一点，让庞宽只能仰着头费力的保持被拉扯开的姿势看他。因为庞宽仍要定在这个嘴唇紧挨着他阴茎的位置，唇瓣上反射的光泽衬的他更多了一层让彭磊着迷的金属气息。他抬脚踩上了庞宽似乎随时都要爆发的那块海绵体，听着对方传来的闷哼自己呼吸也更加急促。他憋着不再开口，庞宽也就真的不再动作，哪怕他被勒的脸上都开始充血了。

“你想要什么，你得告诉我。”

庞宽一字一顿的打破沉默，明明更狼狈看起来却又比彭磊得体的多。彭磊现在已经再分不清谁是蛇谁又是要被一口吃掉的苹果，谁要杀人谁又要被害。他甚至没法儿说自己究竟是被引诱还是被释放。

“我…”他刚开口就又被自己打断，仿佛那条绳索的另一端不是握在他手里而是系在他脖子上，他从来不是真的掌控什么，他是在和庞宽互相拉扯，以命索命。“我想和你好。”

好不容易憋出来，却是这么叫人哭笑不得的一句，连带着庞宽表情都有点松动。这回他觉得庞宽是真的笑了，虽然看着也是真的缺氧了。

“好着呢。不是，你小学生啊？”

“那，给操吗？”

他听见庞宽笑骂了一句，自己也知道这会儿模仿David Bowie挺无厘头的，但看见庞宽撸了自己两下就沾着淫液把手指头往后头塞的时候他就什么也没法儿再想了。

“谁准你撸的？”

他这纯属无理取闹，鸡蛋里挑骨头似的找茬儿，说实话他自己都不知道这句从哪儿冒出来的，看来外星人改造是确有其事，再不然就只能是黑人上帝在念旁白了。但他是无神论者，科技才是一切。

然后他在庞宽的嗤笑里回神。

“那你罚我吧，你想怎么罚我？”

他说不好谁更迫不及待，又动了好几下喉结才终于出声。

“再给你最后十秒，我就要进去了。”

他不知道是自己真的有那么好笑还是庞宽笑点太低，但下一秒他的思维今晚第无数次被拦腰斩断。

“用不着，现在就行。”

他攥着绳子没动作，庞宽会意，也许是过度会意的爬上去，又调笑的戏弄了一下他硬热的直挺挺竖起的那根东西，随即一手扶着一手用手指把自己完全打开，在彭磊的注视下一点一点的把顶端吞进肉穴内，而后不耐的一坐到底，弄的彭磊一个没防备差点就这么都射进去。

他扶着庞宽的腰，享受着庞宽的主动，又生出一种自己才是被上的倒错感，恶劣的搅乱着节奏摸寻着敏感点顶进去，几次之后却被庞宽一巴掌打在了屁股上。

“当条好小狗儿知道吗。”

“我是狗你是什么？”

“变态呗，跟你一样儿。”

彭磊想顶嘴，又想扯绳子，最后都被庞宽肠壁突如其来一阵加速的收缩给绞杀，翻身就把庞宽按下去没什么技巧却足够大开大合的用力干他，一下深过一下，也不在乎那人好像又在笑他。

“那…是你让我变成这样儿的，你得对我负责。”

他在高潮的边缘秉着口气捏住庞宽也要爆发的阴茎，顾不得手指上黏了一片，眼睛红通通的八成是欲望给烧的，看着偏又跟要哭了似的还怪可怜。

“行，不怕死就来，顺便还能组一乐队。”

“庞宽……庞宽，你叫叫我。”

他一下撞的比一下发狠，整个人神魂离体似的昏昏沉沉，却在庞宽的无声沉默里又始终达不到顶峰，只能又扯着绳子欺负他，鼻音里都全是小狗挨踢了似的哼哼。

“……彭磊。”

庞宽终于念咒似的叫了他的名字，像给出了什么许可，他应声达到高潮全数射在那人仿佛不知餍足的肠道里，手上钳制也松开，任由滑腻的体液把他们淋成一片。

“哎，你说乐队叫什么好啊？”

有人在逐渐平复下来的喘气声里不合时宜的提问。

“金属车间的形体师傅怎么样？”

“不行，太长了这也。”

“懂什么啊，这叫艺术知道吗？”

“不行，反正不行。”

“那你说叫什么啊？”

“我…我也还没想好，但我困了。”

“行，那先睡吧。”

“……你不会我一觉起来就没了吧？”

“哪儿能啊，这绳儿不还在你手里头吗？”

彭磊觉得他好像在哄小孩儿，又觉得他言之有理。饥困交加，最后只能把绳子又绕了几圈在手腕打个死结，弓着身子搂着庞宽闭眼就要睡死过去，只迷迷糊糊丢下句梦话。

“以后别杀人了，我们一块儿做乐队吧，或者你无聊弄个机器人玩儿也行。”

他口齿不清间就失去意识，也不知道庞宽有没有说好。


End file.
